Broken French
by Kangeroo90
Summary: "Does Matthew get turned on when Gilbert speaks in broken French? And does Gilbert get embarrassed when he corrects him?" Saw this on the inter webs and thought it was a good idea. It's pretty short. Fluff. Kissing. PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**"Does Mattie get turned on when Gil whispers broken french in his ear? And does Gil get really embarrassed when he corrects him?"** **Saw this prompt on the inter webs and thought it was cool idea, so here we go!**

Matt sat between Gilbert's legs, leaning against the back of the couch as the prussian ran his fingers through Matthew's hair.

"Je aime tu," he whispered into the crook of Matthew's neck.

"Je t'aime." Matt corrected, but he didn't mind his boyfriend's terrible grammar. Truth be told, he loved it when Gil talked to him in French.

"Damn," Gilbert cursed, leaning down, to burry him head in Matthew's neck. "So unawesome, lemme try again, Birdie." Gilbert said, his breath brushing Matthew's ear and making the Canadian shiver. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Gilbert." Matthew wispered back, shivered when Gil started talking again, letting his teeth brush against Matt's neck.

"Je want to kiss tu," he said in a husky voice.

"Toi," Matthew corrected, tuning his head to place his lips on Gilbert's. "Je veux t'embrasser."

"I don't know what that means, but I'm gonna kiss you again, meine liebe."

And so they did kiss. They kissed, and kissed and kissed. And Gilbert recited bits of broken french and Matthew corrected him.

 **Alright, so that was not very long… But good? Hope so XD**

 **Translations:**

Je amie tu= I you love (or something, but it's wrong, so whatever)

Je t'aime= I love you

aussi= too

tu= you

Je veux t'embrasser= I want to kiss you

Meine libe= my dear

 **Hope those are all correct and I'm sorry if they aren't 0_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A sequel to Broken French and Matthew is all trying to learn German, but Gilbert isn't very patient, but Matthew does pick up a few curses and.. ;) other. The cuteness!**

"Halo," Matthew said, sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter and watching his albino lover get more and more agitated.  
" _Halo_!" the Prussian repeated, running a hand through his hair. They'd been at it for almost an hour and Gilbert knew for sure now that he definitely couldn't be a teacher. Nope.  
"That's what I said!" the blonde exclaimed. "Look, I'm really good at this German"-"Prussian"-"thing! I can say; scheiβe (shit), and dummkopf (idiot), and-and… I dunno, mein Gott."  
"I guess those are the important things to know," Gilbert chuckled. "But one more time, Birdie. Halo."  
"Gilbert," Matthew said, voice silky and he pushed himself off the counter fluidly and crossing the small space to wrap his arms around the other. "I know one more."  
"Do you now?" Red eyes stared lovingly into violet ones and a raised eyebrow made Matthew smirk.  
"Ja," he said.  
"Wow! That's great, Birdie! You're amazing at this!" the albino laughed.  
Matthew slapped his boyfriend's arm and turned away. "Well, now I don't want to say it."  
"Mattie," Gilbert whined and put his chin on the Canadian's shoulder. "Tell me."  
Matthew grinned and turned his head to peck the other on the nose. "It's something that you've told me before," he hinted.  
"Du dist ein dummkopf?" (You're an idiot?) Gilbert guessed.  
Matthew grinned. "No, but that too."  
"Waschen sie lhreverdammte dear er riecht wie der kanalisation," (Wash your damn bear he smells like the sewers.) Gilbert says with a smile, pressing his lips against the violet eyed man's neck.  
"I have no clue what that means," the Canadian shivered.  
Gilbert laughed quietly. "Tell me liebe,"  
"Ich liebe dich, Gil." (I love you, Gil.)  
Gilbert's breath got caught in his throat and he had to take a second to remind himself how to when Matthew turned around and pressed his lips against Gil's. "Für immer ind ewig. Ich werde dich für immer und ewing lieben," (Forever and always. I will love you forever and always,) the Prussian said. He wanted Matthew to know how much he loved him and how much he needed him.  
Matthew smiled, his lips still pressed against Gilbert's, his eyes still closed and arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck. He kissed Gilbert softly, letting it linger and last. "I don't know what that means," the blond murmured with a smile.  
"It doesn't mean your bear stinks," Gilbert smirked.

 **Sorry this is really short, Baka-Bookini :/ but I hope you liked it XD**


End file.
